Forbidden Love
by hiphopd
Summary: Kung Lao and Li Mei,both training uder Bo' Rai Cho, spark a love interest which leads them feeling a sense of lust, passion, anger, desire, sorrow and heartbreak in a whole new way. Takes place in the beginning of deadly alliance to the end of deception.


Forbidden Love

Mortal Kombat and all other characters are property of Midway. This is my first fan fiction here on so no pressure, here I go. This takes place during the time of the deadly alliance tournament and deception.

Chapter 1

"Kung Lao, this is Li Mei"

Kung Lao was very distraught over the fact that his friend Liu Kang had been killed by

Shang Tsung and that he needed to master a move that Liu Kang did to defeat the

demonic sorcerer once and for all. "Master Bo" he said. "I'm ready to begin my training

to defeat the demonic sorcerer, Shang Tsung and avenge Liu Kang's death." He added.

"That's very great and all but I want you to meet a new student that will be joining us"

said Bo Rai Cho. "You can come in." he said to the door. The door opened and entered

was a young woman dressed in silk purple robes, long black hair and green eyes.

"Kung Lao, I would like you to meet Li Mei." Said Bo Rai Cho. "Hello" said Kung Lao.

"Hi." Li Mei responded in a warmly manner. "Li Mei's people are in slavery thanks to

the deadly alliance." said Bo Rai Cho. "Quan Chi offered me a chance to enter the

deadly alliance tournament." chimed Li Mei. "If I won, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung

agreed to let my enslaved people be free but if I lost, Shang Tsung would have the

pleasure of consuming my soul." She added as she tried to hold back her tears from

falling. "This all started when Shang Tsung and Quan Chi sent Kano's troops to

Outworld and slain half of my people." Said Li Mei as the tears began rolling down her

cheeks. "At least, you and I have the same goal, to defeat Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

said Kung Lao. "What do you mean?" asked Li Mei as she began drying her eyes. Kung

Lao sighed as he began to speak. "My friend and fellow monk, Liu Kang was killed and

had his soul consumed by Shang Tsung but he wasn't alone either." said Kung Lao.

"Quan Chi was also along with Shang Tsung." He added. " How do you know all of this"

Asked Li Mei as she got closer to Kung Lao. " I was the first to discover that Liu Kang

had died and I vowed revenge." He replied. " But monks do not vow for revenge, Kung

Lao." Said Li Mei. "I have to stop Shang Tsung, much like you have to defeat Quan Chi

and save your people." Said Kung Lao. "What are you two still talking to each other

for?" said Bo Rai Cho with his arms akimbo. "We've got to do some training, you two."

said Bo Rai Cho. "We're coming." They both said together as they glanced in to each

others eyes and headed to train with their newfound master.

Chapter 2:

The training begins

As both Kung Lao and Li Mei went outside to train for the tournament, Kung Lao

couldn't take his eyes off of Li Mei, he had to concentrate more on avenging Liu Kang's

death than just look at a nice girl. "Ready to begin?" asked Bo Rai Cho towards both

Kung Lao and Li Mei. "Yes." They both said together. It was going to be a rigorous and

intensive training if they were going to beat the likes of the deadly alliance. At the end of

the day, Bo Rai Cho came up to Kung Lao and spoke to him. "Kung Lao." He said with

concern. "I noticed that you were very distracted and was looking at Li Mei, this isn't like

you, what's happening?" he asked his pupil. "I-I wasn't distracted not at all" was Kung

Lao's response. "Sure" said Bo Rai Cho. "I think you like Li Mei, don't you?" he asked

as he began stroking his beard. Kung Lao knew that he was distracted and was beginning

to like Li Mei, even if he did deny it, a monk could not hide his true feelings even if it

was love. "I do, Master Bo." said Kung Lao as he began to lower his hat. "I know that

monks don't fall in love at all but it's something about Li Mei that is…beyond beautiful"

said Kung Lao. "she is beautiful" added Bo Rai Cho. "Hopefully tomorrow you won't be

so "distracted" and try your hardest to focus and defeat Shang Tsung." Said Bo Rai Cho

"Good night." Said Bo Rai Cho. "Good night, Master Bo." Said Kung Lao. As Kung Lao

was headed towards his room, he bumped into Li Mei. "Oh sorry for bumping into you,

Li Mei." said Kung Lao. "That's ok." she said as she kept her composure. "I was just

looking at the monument of Liu Kang and I started to cry and became more inspired to

help you and Bo Rai Cho defeat those bastards." said Li Mei. "I also heard you and

Master Bo talking about me." She added. Kung Lao gulped as he began blushing.

"That was really cute what you said about me." Li Mei smiled. "Kung Lao." She said.

Besides from Martial Arts, what else do you do." She asked with a smile. "I meditate,

do acrobats, and basketball." He answered. "Really, you play basketball?" asked Li Mei.

"Yes." said Kung Lao. "Near the pond is a basketball court that we constructed, don't

play as much now." He answered giving Li Mei a half-smile. "What other hobbies that

you do." asked Kung Lao. "I do ventriloquism, fire-breathing and yoga." She said as she

lifted up one of her legs in the air to display her yoga technique. Kung Lao was amazed

and liked what he saw. "Impressive" he said. "Well, good night." She said. "I think he

really likes me." Thought Li Mei. As she entered her room, she saw a glimpse of Kung

Lao getting undressed. "What a nice body he got" she thought as she examined and

Looked at Kung Lao from afar. "Goodnight." She whispered to herself.

Chapter 3:

Receiving the Invitation

As Kung Lao and Li Mei were deep in their training to defeat the deadly alliance, Master

Bo Rai Cho had a scroll in his hand and was about to announce what the scroll said.

"May I have your attention, everyone?" announced Bo Rai Cho. Kung Lao, Li Mei, and

the rest of the monks stopped what they were doing and listened to their Master. "What I

have in my hands is a invitation to the deadly alliance tournament being held by Shang

Tsung and Quan Chi." The mentioning of the names of the two sorcerers angered both

Kung Lao and Li Mei. "It says here that they want both Kung Lao and Li Mei to join me

in the tournament. "Come hell or high water, the deadly alliance will succumb and Liu

Kang's death will be avenged!" yelled Kung Lao. The monks cheered and yelled as they

heard the vow that Kung Lao said. "Shang Tsung will have his head decapitated from his

soon to be rotting corpse and Li Mei will defeat Quan Chi in order to save her people

from slavery in Outworld. The monks also cheered and some gave catcalls to Li Mei.

"It seems to me, that the two of you are ready to take on the deadly alliance but it will

take more than the two of you to defeat Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." said Bo Rai Cho.

"The two of you need allies such as the Lin Kuei and the Outworld Investigation

Agency." said Bo Rai Cho. "And then there's me." said a voice. "Raiden." said Bo Rai

Cho. "Everyone is meeting up at Shang Tsung's fortress to take on the deadly alliance."

said Raiden. "Also, Kung Lao and Li Mei." said Raiden. "Make those two suffer." He

said as disappeared in a thunder and lighting form.

Chapter 4:

Battle the deadly alliance

Kung Lao, Li Mei, and Bo Rai Cho arrived on the island of Shang Tsung's fortress.

They were greeted by Sub-Zero and his student, Frost, Sonya Blade, Jax, Kenshi, Cyrax,

Johnny Cage and Kitana. "Well then" said Raiden. "It looks like we got a full squad of

Warriors ready to take down the deadly alliance." he added with his arms folded together.

Tomorrow, the tournament starts at dawn and we'll have to be ready to take down Shang

Tsung and Quan Chi once for all. Meanwhile on the fortress, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi,

along with their allies, Mavado, Kano, Drahmin, Reptile, Moloch, and Hsu Hao were

watching Raiden and his new allies. "It appears that Raiden has some backup of his

own." said Shang Tsung in a sly tone. "What about Scorpion and Nitara?" asked Quan

Chi. "We have our allies to get rid of them both!" said Shang Tsung as he stared at the

Soulnado. "As soon as we get enough souls for the Dragon King's Army, we will rule the

realms and do as we please." said Quan Chi. "And I bet Li Mei wants to fight me and

Kung Lao is out to get you for stealing Liu Kang's soul, Shang Tsung." he added as

Shang Tsung looked outside of his fortress window. "Kano, Mavado!" said Shang

Tsung. "Yes sir." they both said. "I want the two of you to go and weakened Li Mei

and Kung Lao, so that I can steal their souls for the army. "Yes sir." they both said.

"What about me, Shang Tsung?" asked Hsu Hao. Shang Tsung sighed as he turned

around and faced Hsu Hao. "Oh, I don't know, just be gay and lead Drahmin and Moloch

in the process of killing Scorpion." said Shang Tsung. "Okay, that sounds Fabulous" said

Hsu Hao as he pranced out with Moloch and Drahmin to go find and kill Scorpion.

"What a Queer." said Shang Tsung as he grabbed a goblet and began to drink it. "Don't

know why I put up with him anyways." he added as he put his hand on his head and

shook it. "C'mon, let's start the tournament before crappy earthrealm warriors kill us."

said Quan Chi. "That's the best thing you've ever said." said Shang Tsung. Meanwhile

Kung Lao and Li Mei sat together only looking at each other once giving each other a

half-smile, they both knew what to do: defeat the deadly alliance. "I see all of you are

here to defeat the deadly alliance so get ready." said Raiden. "Tomorrow, Li Mei and

Kung Lao will throw the first two fights against Kano and Mavado." added Raiden.

Chapter 5:

Mavado vs. Kung Lao and Kano vs. Li Mei

"So you're fighting, Kano, huh?" asked Sonya. "Yes." answered Li Mei. "His troops

under the deadly alliance, the black dragon attacked my people and I want him dead, just

like Quan Chi." She added with her fists clenched. "A few pointers for you, Li Mei."

said Sonya. "Don't let Kano get the advantage over you and allow you to be humiliated,

take it from me, I fought him before and I'm still on his trail." She added. "I also saw

you looking at Kung Lao, what's up with that?" asked Sonya. "C'mon, Sonya." said Jax.

"Don't be all up in the girl's kool-aid and you don't know the flavor" he added. "Me and

Kung Lao are just friends." answered Li Mei as she looked at his direction wondering

What was going through his mind. "Yeah, right, you know like him." said Sonya. "But

does he likes you? That's the question you should be asking yourself." She added. Shang

Tsung was ready to announce the first match of the tournament. "Kung Lao vs. Mavado."

He said as he stared down Kung Lao maliciously and slyly. Kung Lao glanced over at Li

Mei, who was still talking to Sonya but he had to focus on defeating Mavado. Mavado

Began strutting down to the center of the ring and smirked at Kung Lao. "Cheer up, Kung

Lao, when it's all over, you'll join Liu Kang in Shang Tsung." He said as pointed one of

his hookswords at Kung Lao. "Begin!" bellowed Shang Tsung as both kombatants

circled each other and not taking each other's eyes off one another. Then Mavado struck

Kung Lao with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Mavado then started to strut calling himself

"Bravado Mavado" as he stopped and winked at Li Mei. As Mavado turned around to

finish off Kung Lao, a flurry of kicks from Kung Lao sent Mavado flying to the end of

the ring. "GET UP!" yelled Kung Lao as he was ready to throw his hat at Mavado in

order to decapitate him. Kung Lao flung his hat at Mavado but quickly countered with his

hookswords. "You thought you had me, huh?" said Mavado. "Nice hat, too bad it won't

be yours for long, he said as he attempted to thrust his hookswords into Kung Lao.

Kung Lao pulled out his broadsword and easily countered the attack as he sliced

Mavado's stomach. Mavado screamed in pain as he got on one knee and grabbed some

dust. As Kung Lao was ready to deal to the final blow, Mavado turned around and threw

dust at Kung Lao. "Oh no" said Li Mei. "Time to end this." said Mavado in a arrogant

tone. As soon as Mavado was ready to deal his final blow, Kung Lao blindly found his

hat and threw it through Mavado's body as he slumped to the floor. Kung Lao cleaned off

his hat and stared down Shang Tsung and made his way out of the ring. "Next Match: Li

Mei vs. Kano. As Kung Lao was leaving the ring, Li Mei was walking up the stairs. Li

Mei wanted to say something, as did Kung Lao but none of them opened their mouths.

"Let's go, Love" said Kano. "Prepare to die, Kano" said Li Mei. "Begin!" bellowed

Shang Tsung. Li Mei attacked Kano with an upward palm strike and a circling hand

strike. Kano was sent flying to the end where Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were sitting.

"GET UP!" bellowed Quan Chi. Kano turned around and saw Li Mei in a Lui He Ba Fa

fighting stance. "Is that all you got love, c'mon." said Kano. Li Mei struck with her

extreme fists, coiled dragon and the pink dragon as her final blow. Kano was knocked out

as Li Mei headed out of the ring. Kano got up and was ready to strike Li Mei with his

knife until Kung Lao intervened and got stabbed. "AAAAAARGGHHH!" yelled Kung

Lao. Li Mei gasped as she saw Kano stabbed Kung Lao. Li Mei grabbed Kung Lao's hat

and threw it at Kano's head decapitating him as the hat of Kung Lao's went flying back

to her like a boomerang. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung looked in amazement. "She can

throw." said Quan Chi.

Chapter 6:

Later that night

Later that night, Li Mei tended to the aid of Kung Lao and his stab wound he got from

saving Li Mei from Kano. "Thanks for saving me, Kung Lao." said Li Mei as she saw

Kung Lao sleep. Li Mei moved herself towards Kung Lao and wanted to kiss him for

saving her. As soon as Li Mei was ready to kiss him, Kung Lao woke up as Li Mei

moved back to give him some airspace. "You're welcome." said Kung Lao in a groggy

tone. Li Mei comforted Kung Lao without touching where his wound was being healed.

The two embraced in a hug as the two stared each other in the eye again. "Now how are

you gonna stop Shang Tsung?" said Li Mei as the two of them still embraced in each

other. "I will stop him no matter what." answered Kung Lao. Li Mei was about to cry

when Kung Lao wiped her tears away. "Thank you" she said. "I know that monks don't

fall in love but, Li Mei… I love you." said Kung Lao. "That is the sweetest thing anyone

has ever told me outside of my family." Li Mei said as tears swelled up in her eyes. "I

wish I could do something to make it up to you, but how?" asked Kung Lao. "Kiss me"

said Li Mei. "Are you serious?" said Kung Lao. Li Mei nodded as Kung Lao was ready

to kiss Li Mei. Li Mei and Kung Lao locked lips as Kung Lao brung her down with him.

Li Mei let out a sigh of bliss and pleasure as she ripped Kung Lao's shirt and took off his

hat as she ran her fingers through his hair. Kung Lao took off Li Mei's shirt as they

embraced in each other more and more. Li Mei let out a moan as Kung Lao kissed her

neck, shoulders, and down to her chest. Li Mei began to take off her sandals as she

entered the bed with Kung Lao. Li Mei kissed Kung Lao as he let out a moan. Kung Lao

and Li Mei switched positions as he kissed down Li Mei from her chest and down to her

stomach as he began licking her belly button area. Li Mei let out a giggle as Kung Lao

return on the way up and kissed her on the lips. Kung Lao blew out the lights as Li Mei

nibbled on his ear.

Chapter 7:

The fall of the deadly alliance

After having saved Li Mei and having his way with her and vice versa, Kung Lao woke

up to find that Li Mei was gone. "Oh no, Li Mei" he said to himself. Kung Lao quickly

got on his clothes, got his hat and broadsword and headed out to find Li Mei. He saw

Bo Rai Cho and headed towards his direction. "Master Bo." he said. "Where's Li Mei?"

He asked his Master with concern. "She went off with Scorpion and the others to fight

the deadly alliance." responded Bo Rai Cho. "What happened to the other henchmen?" he

asked. "They're dead." answered Bo Rai Cho. "Well, let's go and stop the deadly

alliance." said Kung Lao. "You're injured." said Bo Rai Cho. "But I got mobility."

responded Kung Lao. "Okay." said Bo Rai Cho. "The other kombatants are waiting for

us, let's go." said Bo Rai Cho. Li Mei and the other kombatants waged war against the

deadly alliance. "They're strong altogether." said Li Mei. "Where's Kung Lao and Bo

Rai Cho?" She thought. Kung Lao and Bo Rai Cho made their way to the entrance of the

fortress where they saw Nitara pounding away on Reptile. Shang Tsung hid in a room to

keep himself away from the kombatants and leave Quan Chi to fend for himself. "That

was close." He said as he reached for his goblet. "Not as close to death are you gonna

be." said a voice that sounded to familiar to Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung gasped and

realized that Kung Lao was staring him down. Shang Tsung only smirked and thought

that this would be a easy victory for him but it would not be. Kung Lao went on a spree

of kick combos and throws. Finally, Kung Lao dealt the final blow, the whirlwind kick.

Kung Lao picked up his sword and impaled Shang Tsung in order to freed the soul of Liu

Kang. All the souls fled out of Shang Tsung and into the heavens, except for one soul that

Kung Lao knew, Liu Kang. "Liu." said Kung Lao in a relieved tone. "Kung Lao, you

must help me find my body, Quan Chi desecrated my grave and now my corporal form

is committing atrocities that I've haven't done." He said. "But I must go, I must find my

body and be united again." He added as left Kung Lao. Meanwhile, Li Mei was about to

have her soul removed from her body to be inside a mummified body of one of the

Dragon King's army, until she was saved by Bo Rai Cho. "Why you pudgy piece of

garbage!" yelled Quan Chi. "DIE!" he bellowed. "GET OVER HERE!" bellowed a

voice as the spear pulled Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei out of the way. "Thanks, Scorpion."

said Bo Rai Cho. "You're Welcome." said Scorpion. Scorpion looked at Quan Chi, then

the Dragon King's army, and then an unconscious Li Mei. "So you were trying to make

Li Mei a part of the Dragon King's army, a big mistake!" yelled Scorpion. "Bring it on."

said Quan Chi in a arrogant manner. Soon a spearhead went right through Quan Chi's

green skulls as it went through Quan Chi pulling him towards Scorpion for an uppercut

and a throw that would send both in the Soulnado, fortunately for Scorpion, he escaped.

In the chambers of a volcano, Reptile was exposed to unusual energy coming from the

inside of a dragon egg. Out came a tiny dragon and the energy as it lanced into Reptile,

turning him into…the Dragon King. The ancient prophecy was fulfilled, the Dragon King

returned.

Chapter 8:

The return of Onaga

Li Mei woke up wondering where was she was. She wondered what had happened to

Kung Lao during the time of the fall of the deadly alliance. Did he kill Shang Tsung like

He said he would or did he end up like Liu Kang? She looked at herself in the mirror and

She wasn't dressed in what she had on during the deadly alliance tournament. She had on

A purple armor bikini with a bandana on her head and armor gloves that came up to her

forearms and elbows and two shoulder pads and boots. "This isn't what I had on?" she

said to herself. She remembered that she won the tournament and her soul was about to

be transported into the mummified corpse of a soldier of the Dragon King's army. Li Mei

sighed as she thought about Kung Lao and whereabouts and most importantly her well-

being. "Had it not been for Master Bo' Rai Cho, I would've been a servant of evil but I

feel so strange as if I'm in someone's body that doesn't belong to me. "Ready to begin

your training?" asked Bo' Rai Cho with a smile on his face. "Yes." said Li Mei uneasily.

"What's wrong?" asked Bo' Rai Cho. "Is it about Kung Lao and his disappearance since

the tournament or what?" asked Bo' Rai Cho. "Nothing's wrong with me." She

responded. "Good." Bo' Rai Cho said with a smile. When Li Mei came out of her room,

she was greeted by the cheering monks and some of them gave catcalls. Li Mei was hard

at work all day training herself until she got word from Bo' Rai Cho of the threat of

Onaga. "Li Mei." said Bo' Rai Cho. "Yes, Master." She said as she bowed. It seems as

though that the Dragon King has awaken and is ready to merge the realms as one with

the Kamidogu." "What's a Kamidogu?" asked Li Mei. "The Kamidogu has 6 parts from

each realm, if they should form as one, the realms will merge and all will be lost."

explained Bo' Rai Cho. "Joining us will be Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Queen Sindel, and the

man that I've trained before you could even stand, Shujinko. It looked like Li Mei and

Bo' Rai Cho were going to have reinforcements to stop Onaga but it was only a matter

of time before Li Mei would realize what was going on before her eyes.

Chapter 9

Li Mei and the Dragon King

"So glad of you to join us Bo' Rai Cho." said Kenshi. "We meet again, Shujinko." said

Bo' Rai Cho as he stared at his former student. "I must make the wrong things, right

again." said Shujinko. "This must be your new student, what happened to Kung Lao."

He added. The mentioning of Kung Lao only brought Li Mei down even more, she could

only let out a sigh of concern. The warriors ventured off to the Dragon King's temple but

they had to climb Dragon Mountain. The group camped out in front of Dragon Mountain

as they prepared themselves for the battle with the Dragon King. When the morning

came, the six warriors climbed up Dragon Mountain only to fight off the Tarkatan horde

lead by Baraka. "ATTACK!" yelled Baraka. Queen Sindel held them off with Kenshi as

she yelled as loud as possible to knock them out of the way and into the fire. The warriors

entered the Dragon King's temple, and Li Mei began to feel uneasy around the area. The

warriors found themselves staring down Onaga on his throne with the Kamidogu.

"Looking for this?" said Onaga. Shujinko and the others charged at Onaga only to get

knocked back by Onaga, even Li Mei fell back. As all of the warriors regain their

composure and before any of the warriors could move forward, Li Mei moved forward…

to defend Onaga. Everyone even Bo' Rai Cho was in shock. "What are you doing, girl?"

said Bo' Rai Cho. "I can't allow you to attack Onaga." With those words, Li Mei forever

became a "traitor" to her allies.

Chapter 10

A rude awakening

As Li Mei went into a Lui He Ba Fa stance, Onaga smiled as the Kamidogu now formed

as one. Onaga quickly attacked the warriors off-guard sending them down a pit. Li Mei

and Onaga looked in delight as they saw the elder gods run for cover. Unbeknownst to

Onaga and Li Mei was that elder gods had a champion of their own, the ninja spectre,

Scorpion. Li Mei and Onaga ruled as Queen and King and saw fit to do as they pleased

and she had forgotten all about Kung Lao and moved on. She never felt happier in her life

yet, there would be some grief to go along with it. As she took a tour of her new palace,

she noticed a door was opened and she wanted to see what was inside the room and that's

when Onaga intervened. "A Queen must never look inside the dungeon, understand?"

said Onaga. "Yes, my King." She responded. "Good." said Onaga as he kissed Li Mei.

Onaga ordered one of the guards to close the dungeon. "Guard" said Onaga. "Yes, my

Dragon King." he said bowing to Onaga one knee with his head held down. "Lock the

dungeon." He ordered. "Yes, my Dragon King" said the guard as he did what he was told.

Later that night, Li Mei snook out of the bed and silently grabbed the key to the dungeon.

She looked in the dungeon seeing, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kitana, and the man she fell

In love with and stopped the deadly alliance with, Kung Lao. Li Mei gasped as she saw

Kung Lao behind bars like a caged bird. Li Mei turned to her left and saw Nitara,

Mavado, and Hsu Hao, all in separate cells. Li Mei then turned to Kung Lao and saw him

Imprisoned. "Kung Lao." She whispered. "Kung Lao." She whispered again. Kung Lao

Woke up and saw Li Mei. "Li Mei." He said. "Not so loud." whispered Li Mei.

"Whoops." Whispered Kung Lao. "Why are you here?" she asked. "After I defeated

Shang Tsung, Liu Kang's soul was freed and he helped me and the others to stop the

Dragon King but we ended up being his prisoners." He answered not looking at Li Mei.

His hands still clenched to the bars and his clothes were tattered. "He spared us saying

That either we surrender or die but we couldn't continue fighting, almost all of us were

near death or too injured to move on." He added. "What happened to Master Bo'?"

He asked. Li Mei was too distraught to tell him, if she did that would not only break

Kung Lao's heart but also ruin her relationship, too. Li Mei sighed and told Kung Lao

what had happened to their "fallen" master. "I turned against Master Bo and I don't

know where he is?" said Li Mei with tears flowing down from her eyes down to her

cheeks. "How could you?" said Kung Lao with tears now flowing from his eyes.

"After all he did for you, even introducing me to you?" he added. "What have I done?"

Li Mei thought. She left the dungeon and locked it quietly. She began to sob as she

realized that she betrayed her master and broke her true lover's heart by telling what

happened to their master. She looked outside the window and saw the stars shining down

on her as she continually sobbed. She later came across a box that contained a book that

was concealed in secrecy. Li Mei opened the box and came across the book. She read the

context about the prophecy of the Dragon King and how to kill him. "In order to kill the

Dragon King, one must snatch the amulet that his around his chest and destroy it. By

destroying the amulet, only then will Onaga be reduced to the power of a mortal as well

as destroying the Kamidogu." She read the context and locked the box up and knew what

she had to do, she had to find a way to take the amulet out of the chest of Onaga and kill

him and destroying the Kamidogu.

Chapter 11

The fall of the Dragon King

It seemed as almost unreal as Li Mei found out the truth that Onaga must be stopped

at any costs. Onaga told the guards told to open the dungeon and open the cells of his

captors. "GUARDS, OPEN THE CELLS AND TIE THEIR HANDS AND PUT HOODS

OVER THEIR HEADS!" ordered Onaga. "Yes, our Dragon King." They responded.

Onaga then told the executioners to grind their axes. "EXECUTIONERS, GRIND

YOUR AXES TILL THEY ARE SHARP!" He ordered. "Yes, our Dragon King." They

responded. "What's going on, Onaga?" asked Li Mei. Onaga embraced his Queen and

told her some news. "We're going to have a feast on epic proportions, my love." He said

with his arm wrapped around Li Mei's tiny waist. "No, I meant the executioners." She

said as she pointed towards them. "We're having an execution for those who try to rise

against me and bring me down to nothingness." He added. "Come, my Queen, our crowd

awaits." He said as held Li Mei's hand and walked over the balcony to see her friends

about to be executed. Li Mei looked on in shock as she looked at Onaga smiling with glee

as he raised a goblet in the air. "A TOAST, TO ME AND MY QUEEN AND THE

MERGER OF THE REALMS!" said Onaga. The crowd, mainly of the Dragon King's

soldiers and Tarkatan hordes all in unison going "HAIL ONAGA" and "TOASTY" as a

response to the toast. "EXECUTIONERS, COMMENCE THE BEHEADING!"

commanded Onaga. The crowd cheered as the executioners were ready to strike down

when all of a sudden, one of the executioners said, "NOW!" The executioners were

unmasked and relieved themselves: Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Queen Sindel, Shujinko, and

to Li Mei's delight, her master, Bo' Rai Cho. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

yelled Onaga. "Time's up, Onaga." said Li Mei as she brandished her kun lun dao sword

to slay Onaga. "What you as well, against me, well, I've never seen this coming but I will

kill you myself." said Onaga. Onaga nodded as he backed away from Li Mei as Kitana

was about to strike at Li Mei. "My Daughter and Li Mei are fighting." Said Sindel as she 

looked on and watched the battle. Bo' Rai Cho freed the captors as they headed towards

the Dragon King's temple. Sindel watched on as she Li Mei and Kitana battle, nearly Li

Mei was losing. "Die in the name of Onaga." said Kitana. "Kitana, stop" said Sindel as

fought off her daughter. "You're not mad at me?" asked Li Mei. "Just go." said Sindel

"And one other thing, I was once mad at you but since you turned against Onaga, I guess

you do have some good left in you." Sindel added. The Dragon King was about to make

an escape, when he was cornered by Ermac, Liu Kang, and Scorpion. "GET OVER

HERE!" yelled Scorpion as he launched his spearhead into the amulet of the Dragon

King. "AAAARGGGHHH!" yelled Onaga in pain. Liu Kang used his bicycle kick

To knock down the Dragon King. Ermac hoisted Onaga with the flick of their hand

as Onaga went bouncing up and down. Onaga was feeling groggy as he saw Shujinko

about to destroy the Kamidogu. "NOOOOO!" yelled Onaga. Onaga threw a fireball

intended for Shujinko but Li Mei took the blast was unconscious. "LI MEI!" yelled

Kung Lao as he ran towards her, holding her in his arms. As the Kamidogu broke apart,

the realms were back to the way they were and Onaga was reduced back to Reptile.

"What'sssss happened to me" said Reptile. "I ussssed to feel sso powerful and

Unsstopable, too" he added. "When I'm threw with you, you won't be so powerful and

Unstoppable." said Nitara as she dragged Reptile with her. Kung Lao began crying as

he knelt down on and held Li Mei. "Why did you do it, Li Mei?" he sobbed. "Why?"

he sobbed again. Li Mei woke up from her unconscious state and answered "B-B-

Because, I did it for us and our allies." Li Mei said weakly. "Master Bo, I'm very sorry

and to my allies, I'm sorry." She said as she began to sob. "First, she 's an ally, then she

turns against and takes one for us, this doesn't add up." said Jax. "I can explain." said

Bo' Rai Cho. During the deadly alliance tournament, which some of you may remember,

Li Mei fought Quan Chi but almost ended up with her soul being trapped inside a

mummified corpse of the Dragon King's army. I came in the nick of time and saved her,

brought her back to health, and she joined me, Shujinko, Kenshi, Queen Sindel, and Sub

Zero, only to turn against us." "We later fell in a pit but found ourselves fighting the

executioners which lead to Li Mei turning against Onaga for some reason." He added.

"I found Kung Lao and others locked in their cells." chimed Li Mei. "You could've at

least freed us." said Johnny Cage. "I did that and Onaga would've been questioning me

and the guards and I knew why he didn't let me want to look in the dungeon." Li Mei

said. "We forgive you, right, Jax?" said Sonya. "Yeah, you and Kung Lao do look cute

together." added Jax. Both Li Mei and Kung Lao blushed as the two looked into each

other's eyes again.

Chapter 12:

Li Mei's new home

Li Mei, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Bo' Rai Cho returned as heroes to the Wu-Shi

academy. "Welcome back home, Liu" said Kung Lao. "Thanks." said Liu Kang.

Liu Kang saw his shrine and he was highly impressed. "I like it." he said with a

smile. Kung Lao and Li Mei sat next to a pond as they began to talk. "So, will

you go back to Outworld again?" said Kung Lao. "I do but I feel like this is my new

home, with you." She answered as she stroked Kung Lao's face and wanted to kiss him.

"Ready to go home, Li Mei?" asked Bo' Rai Cho. "I want to stay here for the time

being." Li Mei answered. "If you want to stay that's fine, unless you like Kung Lao."

Bo' Rai Cho said with a smile. "Did I just heard that Kung Lao, in love, no way"

said Liu Kang. "Well, okay, I am." Kung Lao responded as he looked at Li Mei who was

still smiling at him. Just then, Li Mei locked lips with Kung Lao as she smiled at him.

"I told you she liked you." said Bo' Rai Cho. "Oh c'mon, you never said that." said

Kung Lao. "I told him." said Li Mei. "I should've known." said Kung Lao as he returned

The favor by kissing Li Mei with their hands covering their faces. Li Mei and Kung Lao

were now alone and began kissing and talking to each other. "You show how to play

basketball and I'll show you a little something else that I learned from Yoga." said Li

Mei as she began to pull up one of her legs and stretched it. "Okay" said Kung Lao as

he passed the basketball to her. "They're so cute together, just like you and Kitana was,

Liu Kang." said Bo' Rai Cho. All Liu Kang did was just rolled his eyes and laughed as

They watched Kung Lao teach Li Mei some basketball that the monks play in their spare

time. "Didn't know we had a basketball court." said Liu Kang. "Oh well, they just

wanted a court." said Bo' Rai Cho as the two continued looking at both Li Mei and

Kung Lao play basketball.


End file.
